1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image, a control method, and a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen higher-definition display apparatuses, i.e., display apparatuses that include an increasing number of pixels. Such an increase in the number of pixels requires a plurality of driver integrated circuits (ICs) for driving the pixels in a display apparatus.
As a related art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-061688 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus that includes a plurality of driver ICs.
A display apparatus including a plurality of driver ICs may cause an overcurrent condition between driver ICs if one driver IC outputs drive signals for driving pixels while no other driver ICs output the drive signals.
When overcurrent flows between one driver IC and another driver IC, circuits or wiring of the display apparatus may be affected by the overcurrent.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus, a control method, and a semiconductor apparatus that can prevent only a part of the semiconductor apparatuses from outputting drive signals.